


To Hell With Wisconsin

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Rare OTP 12-month Challenge--Cabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rare OTP 12-month challenge, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel are sent to take care of a case in Wisconsin.</p>
<p>Part of the Rare OTP 12-month challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell With Wisconsin

   Gabriel looked up at the grey sky and frowned as the small flecks of ice fell on his face and melted into beads of water upon contact. The archangel buried his face further into his scarf and rubbed his gloved hands some more. Fuck, Wisconsin got cold in the winter. He had no problem getting behind most of Dad’s ideas and even supplied a few himself, but snow? Hells to the no. He’ll take sandy beaches and pina coladas over it any day of the week.

   But Castiel was here. Castiel, the tropical storm wrapped with cascades of blue, the color of which was reflected in his vessel's eyes. Gabriel had fallen in love the second God had presented the fledgling to him. It was if his father knew. Of course he knew. Gabriel shook his head a little and looked over at the angel, who was inspecting the latest corpse of the week the Dorkchesters had decided to outsource to them. Apparently, helping them with one tiensy job like averting the apocalypse meant that they had you on speed dial for the rest of existence. God, those two could piss him off to no end. He had to start thinking of what to do when they got back to the--

   “Gabriel, come here,” Castiel called, his voice piercing through the archangel’s thoughts like a knife. He walked over and stared down at the mutilated body. Looked like some poor farmer Joe was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time smelling of the wrong type of werewolf nip.

   “Yeah, definitely werewolf,” Gabriel agreed. He rubbed his arms with his hands and shook a little. “Can we please hurry this up and get back to the bunker? I’m freezing.”

   “You’re a celestial being,” Cas narrowed his eyes. “How is it that you feel temperature and I don’t?”

   “It’s a psychological thing, okay, Wiseass?” Gabriel huffed. “Let’s just hunt this thing and go. Wisconsin pisses me off. It’s all football, beer guts, and snow. Fuck that.”

   Castiel sighed and they flew to the den, just outside the city of Elkhorn, close to Bray Road. Much to Castiels protests, Gabriel strode into the small cave, just looking to get the job done and get his ass back where it could be toasty and free of--

   "Gabriel!"

    The breath was knocked out of him as he was propelled backward by something vaguely furry and growley. Gabriel landed in a snowdrift and shook his head to get the snow out of his eyes. Oh fuck no. His eyes glowed gold with rage as he stood up, the snow disappearing off his body. He raised his hand to smite the creature, who had since gone from enraged predador to whimpering mess. Gabriel closed his fist and the werewolf exploded, sending blood and fur everywhere, including all over himself and Castiel. He lowered his hand and let out a breath, running a hand through his blood-covered locks.

   "Was that necessary?" Castiel asked, picking a piece of sinew off of his shoulder.

   "He''s the one that attacked an archangel," Gabriel reminded, snapping his fingers to clean himself. "That's just asking to get blown up."

   "A little more tact would have been nice," Castiel offered, walking away as he cleaned his clothes off. Gabriel frowned at his brother. Shouldn't he be happy that they took out the werewolf so quickly?

   "Okay," Gabriel turned and followed Castiel. "What's wrong?"

   "Its superficial," Cas spat, still walking away.

   "Not to me." Gabriel flew so that he blocked Castiel's way. He grabbed the seraph' shoulders then traced Castiel's face with his finger. "Tell me what's wrong, little sparrow."

   Castiel leaned into Gabriel's hand and closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "I missed you, Gabriel." He placed his hand on top of the archangels as he leaned into it. "I thought us taking jobs from Sam and Dean would let us spend time together, but you always want them to end so fast. I keep wondering if it's the snow or if it's me."

   Gabriel wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him in, burying his face into his dark hair. "Castiel, you are a million times better than snow, and if you wanted to spend time together, all you had to do was ask," Gabriel pulled away a bit and smiled, one hand still resting on Castiel's neck. "Now, how about we go to a nice island, sans Winchesters, and spend some quality time?"

   "I don't know if--"

   Castiel was cut off by Gabriel's lips softly pressing against his, sending an electric feeling down his spine. He pressed into the archangel, letting Gabriel pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Castiel submitted his mouth over to his superior, his teacher, his love. He could taste the archangel on his lips, honey, sunlight, and something far more powerful than himself. With a whine of protest, he let Gabriel pull away and saw his unmistakable grin as Castiel opened his eyes.

   "So? Wanna get out of here?" Gabriel asked again, raising an eyebrow. Castiel could do nothing but nod and grab Gabriel's hand so that they could fly away.

 

**   
**


End file.
